


chasing love

by singingkogs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: @singingkogs, Bisexual Male Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Male Character, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Trans Peter Parker, avengers twitter, im sorry for that last tag, no beta we die like ben, some twitter bits, that was insensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingkogs/pseuds/singingkogs
Summary: At exactly midnight on the New Years following your 22nd birthday, you possess your soulmate for exactly one hour.---Harley Keener turned 22 this year, and it was time to meet his soulmate. Well, not actually meet them, but whatever.It's slightly unexpected when he happens to possess Spider-Man.---This idea is from a Tumblr postThis is my first fic on Ao3 so I'm still not completely sure how this'll work because I normally post on Wattpad (@singingkogs)! I figured I would get more reads here though and I already had an account so why not
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. New Years - HK

Harley Keener

Having turned the ripe old age of 22 this year, Harley Keener was going to meet his soulmate tonight. Well, meet might not be the right word, seeing as he'll be possessing them for an hour and frantically trying to leave hints so they can find him. Minute details, we won't worry about that right now. 

His mother and sister had already gone to bed, tired from staying up late the night before to celebrate Abby's eighteenth birthday. Harley didn't go to sleep though, instead he anxiously sat in his bedroom watching the clock tick slowly towards midnight.

11:31pm

His thoughts sped by, like train cars he barely managed to grab onto before they were forgotten. How old was his soulmate? Were they a boy or a girl, or neither? You're gay, Harley, of course they're not a girl, he chided himself, chuckling a bit. 

Was his soulmate already asleep? Were they awake, following the same horrible sleeping schedule he himself had? 

Did he even have a soulmate?

He'd heard stories of people waiting by the clock, excited to start their journey to find whoever they were going to spend the rest of their lives with. They'd wait. And they'd wait. And midnight would tick by. And they would say, Oh, it must be some sort of glitch in the matrix or whatever, just give it a second. And they would give it a second. And a minute. And an hour. And they'd realize that they would never find that someone, because they didn't have one.

For some people that'd be a good thing, it meant they could date around and end up with someone else who didn't have a soulmate, and spend their lives as friends. Or they could be aromantic, and be relieved when they aren't made to fall in love.

Or they could be completely alone.

11:52pm

8 minutes until he would, hopefully, find his love. Harley sat, stiff on his bed, hands fidgeting in his lap, tersely staring at his clock as it clicked softly with every passing second.

11:54pm

11:55pm

11:56pm

11:57pm

11:58pm

11:59pm

30 seconds.

29

27

23

19

16

13

10

7

5

4

3

2

1

12:00am

And the world went black.


	2. new years - PP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is Peter doing while Harley yearns for love

Peter Parker

As a certain spider themed hero swung through Queens, he had only one thought on his mind.

Oh my god I have so much homework to do.

Sure, it was winter break, but he had some jerk teachers at MIT. It doesn't help that he only has, like, 4 days of break left and still hasn't done any of his work, but we aren't going to mention that.

Peter was only 21 but he already had way more on his plate than a full-fledged adult. With his Spider-Manning, his schoolwork, and making sure he actually stayed in contact with his friends, he was busy as hell. 

It was a slow night for Spider-Man, so he headed back to his apartment early. Tony had bought him a place near his Aunt May, despite his protests. At least it wasn't huge, more like something he might actually buy himself, if Tony had given him the chance. 

He quickly changed out of his suit, hanging it on a hook in his closet and nudging the door shut with his hip as he hurried over to his desk, hoping to get as much work done as possible before he falls asleep at his desk at 4:00am. 

In the back of his mind, he remembered it was New Years, and that he might be able to watch the ball drop. That didn't really register with him though, as he was already engrossed in his work. The computer in front of him lit his desk, letting him see the paper also in front of him. He had neglected to turn on his bedroom light, he realized. Too late now.

Peter pulled his thick sweater sleeves over his hands, warming them slightly. Even though he was running his heat, his apartment was always cold, especially considering his lack of the ability to thermoregulate. It was fine though, he had copious amounts of sweaters and often layered them over one another. He did the same with fuzzy socks. And blankets. One of the great things about college is that a lot of the professors don't care at all if you wander in with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders. It's great.

As the clock reached midnight, the only thing he did was sigh softly when his slightly rowdy neighbors let out a cheer next door.

And then he blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so for the first few chapters im switching POVs back and forth rad amirite


	3. the hour - HK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harley is snooping, is that weird? idk we're not gonna address that

Harley Keener

It was a split second until Harley opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. There was a twin bed pushed into the corner of the room, a closet in the opposite corner, and the desk he was currently sitting at pushed up against the wall by the door.

Despite the space heater next to the desk, the place was still pretty chilly. He noticed his soulmate was wearing two chunky sweaters, the top one pulled over his hands. Harley glanced over the desk, grinning a bit when he noticed the high level of the work in front of him. He wondered if his soulmate was possessing him right now.

Harley stood from the desk, plucking a wallet off the bed in the corner and glancing at the student ID inside. The guy went to MIT, cool. He was going to go but decided to take a pretty long break after high school to help his mom pay bills and clean the house and whatnot.

He tried to look at his soulmate's face or name, but both of them were blurred out by whatever magic lets people possess one another. Annoying as fuck, but he could work with it. He figured out the guy was 21, so Harley wasn't going to be possessed until next year.

Glancing around the room, he took note of a clock on the wall, reminding him to check it every so often so that he wouldn't run out of time. Harley wandered over to a small bookshelf next to the bed, grunting in appreciation at the high-IQ titles that sat on it. There was a photo there, too. Harley still couldn't see his soulmate's face, but he sure did recognize the other guy in it, and it was Tony Stark. He squinted at the certificate they were holding, and managed to find out the guy was interning with Stark. Pretty cool. Harley wondered if Tony had told his soulmate about him. That'd be cool.

With his astounding skills of observation, Harley deduced that his soulmate lived somewhere in New York, which might be a problem, seeing as he lived in Tennessee. Whatever, we'll open that can of worms when we get to it.

Harley realized his time was running a little low, so he hurried to find a post-it note or something to write to his soulmate with. In his rush, he lost all brain functions and resorted to just rushing around the room, flying into a slight panic when he realized he had less than a minute of time left.

He hurriedly opened the closet, being the dumbass that he is, and swept his eyes over the contents.

He was about to shut the doors when something caught his eye. It was a Spider-Man costume. He reached out to check it out, eyes widening when he realized, this was the real deal.

As time ran out and all went black once again, only one thought was going through his mind.

Holy fuck, my soulmate is Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay


	4. the hour - PP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no peter is more confused than normal and then not

When he woke up, he was standing in front of his closet. How he got there, he had no clue. He glanced at the clock, eyes widening as he realized he had lost an entire hour to whatever weird-ass zoning out he just did. Great.

Wait.

Maybe he didn't just "zone out."

It was 1:00am.

On New Years.

Holy shit, he has a soulmate.

Holy shit his soulmate knows he's Spider-Man.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

What if his soulmate was a supervillain or something? What if he used it against Peter? What if what if whatif whatifwhatifwhatif

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

No, Peter, your soulmate can't be a supervillain, that sounds like some sort of fan fiction, you idiot.

After looking around his room for a bit and finding no notes or anything from his soulmate, he decided to go to sleep and sort through this in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to write for this bit ahah forgive me


	5. communications - all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a twitter fic because im a sucker for them and wanted to write my own

man-spider @noidontlayeggs

congrats on surviving the year buckaroos 🎉🎉

a slug @imamess

@noidontlayeggs yes ditto

need leds @leedsned

@noidontlayeggs yes let's hope this year is better!

mj @ mynameisntmichaeljackson

@leedsned mhmm

hyuck @ limitededition

@noidontlayeggs @leedsned oh please let it be better

\---

parter peker @parkerpeter

I want to jump off the empire state building

parter peker @parkerpeter

@parkerpeter do it

parter peker @parkerpeter

@parkerpeter ok

Tony Stark @youknowit

@parkerpeter kid no

Tony Stark @youknowit

@parkerpeter also stop talking to yourself

\---

@noidontlayeggs - DMs

hyuck

uh hey spiderman?

man-spider

yes this is he how may I help you today

hyuck

uhm so I may or may not be your soulmate

man-spider

im sorry dude I got a ton of messages like this you gotta be more specific

hyuck

oh yeah that makes sense

hyuck

uh

hyuck

on your bookshelf there's a photo of you holding an internship paper upside down with tony stark

man-spider

oh shit

man-spider

this is the real deal

man-spider

ok I'm gonna dm you on my personal acc

hyuck

ok

\---

@limitededition - DMs

parter peker

ahah hi

parter peker

im peter parker

hyuck

ok shit hi

hyuck

im harley keener

parter peker

okay imma just- google you

parter peker

y'know, make sure you aren't a known arsonist or anything

hyuck

oh good I was about to do the same thing

hyuck

wait so can I be an unknown arsonist

parter peker

I suppose

hyuck

ok sweet

parter peker

this makes me nervous but ok

hyuck

I swear I haven't burned anything down recently

parter peker

recently

hyuck

;)

parter peker

o k a y

\---

@youknowit - DMs

hyuck

hey

hyuck

hey old man

Tony Stark

what do you want

hyuck

I found my soulmate

hyuck

think you might know em

Tony Stark

who

Tony Stark

spit it out kid

hyuck

peter parker

\---

parkerpeter - DMs

Tony Stark

kID

parter peker

yessir mr stark sir

Tony Stark

shuddup

Tony Stark

ok anyways

Tony Stark

how do you know Harley Keener

parter peker

how do YOU know harley keener

Tony Stark

he's the kid- with the potato gun

Tony Stark

and also apparently your soulmate??

parter peker

yeah apparently

parter peker

cool right

Tony Stark

nO not cool!!!

Tony Stark

you're going to destroy the world please never meet in person

parter peker

k

Tony Stark

pete you did not just "k" me

Tony Stark

peter

Tony Stark

peter parker

Tony Stark

oh my god kid come back here

\---

man-spider @noidontlayeggs

I have found love

number one spider man stan @flash

is it me @noidontlayeggs

mj @mynameisntmichaeljackson

@flash no

need leds @leedsned

@flash no

parter peker @parkerpeter

@flash no

whippersnapper @hungryforblood

@flash no

Tony Stark @youknowit

@flash no

hyuck @limitededition

@flash no

a slug @imamess

@flash no

stebe rogerz @therealcaptainamerica

@flash no

\---

stebe rogerz @therealcaptainamerica

who changed my name

\---

the favorite @starkintern

>:3

gwanda @alsostarkintern

@starkintern nice

boo @peppottsintern

@starkintern mediocre

a hacker @internnumbothree

@starkintern @alsostarkintern @peppottsintern I helped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry it's not gonna be only twitter fics from now on that's too much work, ill just sprinkle em in here and there. please leave kudos and comments please tell me what you think I yearn for love oh also gwen, peter, and ned intern under tony (but peter mostly) and mj interns under pepper


	6. planning - HK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harley is scheming sort of

Harley Keener

Holy shit, not only was Peter Spider-Man, he was also super cute. There were only one or two photos of him on the internet, but still, adorable. He was like a puppy. Harley needed to get himself to New York ASAP. He just had to work it out with his mom (and maybe Tony, but we'll see).

\---

Okay, so it turns out he definitely had to work it out with Tony. His family just didn't have enough money for a plane ride to New York and back.

\---

@youknowit - DMs

hyuck

hey tony

Tony Stark

what is it now

hyuck

I am in need of a plane ticket to ny

Tony Stark

oh boy alright then

Tony Stark

as long as we keep it a secret from pete

Tony Stark

I wanna see the look on his face

hyuck

you got it boss

Tony Stark

shut up

hyuck

nah

\---

Harley grinned as Tony sent him the flight information almost immediately following their conversation. He had a week to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have started that newsies fic today because I did 1000 words there and now I can't squeegee 200 outta myself. sorry! I really wanted to update today because I'm trying to actually complete this fic, so I wanted to at least write a bit for it. anyways, same drill as last time, also posted on wattpad,, check me out,, uh,, also check out my newsies fic ok thanks for reading babes

**Author's Note:**

> howdy folks my name is moss and I'm an idiot nice to meet you! This is my second fic ever and my first one in the MCU so we'll see how it goes. If you wanna check it out, my Wattpad is @singingkogs. I post my fics there as well as short stories that aren't in any universe but mine. Sorry the chapter's so short I have no attention span. I am gonna be posting the other 4 chapters here right now though so there's that. Anyways love y'all bye bye


End file.
